Memory In Autumn
by HyunRa05
Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa Universitas Paris yang kehilangan kekasihnya di musim gugur merasa hidupnya telah hilang tanpa ada semangat seperti sedia kala dan datang lah mahasiswa baru yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Akan kah Chanyeol berhasil melupakan kekasihnya dan berpaling dengan adik tingkatnya? " Kau? Baxian?" - Chanyeol " Ne? Annyeonghaseo..Im Baekhyun" - Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Memory In Autumn**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

College Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated T**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **Prologue**

Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke depan Sungai Seine. Menghadap lurus ke Sang Raja Matahari berharap panasnya bisa menyerapnya kembali ke masa lalu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan imajinasinya karena Chanyeol tahu pada akhirnya kenyataan akan membawanya kembali pada tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Entah kapan Chanyeol mulai melupakan Baxian, melupakan nama Baxian dan melupakan tentang Baxian. Dulu Baxian pernah cerita jika dia sangat suka dengan musim ini. Lihatlah sekarang musim ini datang dengan permulaan yang sangat indah. Pepohonan mulai berwarna kekuningan dan burung-burung bagaikan sebuah pesta layang-layang mengisi langit bertebaran melintasi awan mengepakan sayapnya untuk berimigrasi ke daerah panas. Chanyeol menatap kedepan ke arah guguran daunnya yang mulai mengering terjatuh karena terpaan angin dan ini membuatnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Tak akan pernah.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri taman di sekitar Sungai Seine yang tempatnya tak jauh dari Menara Eiffel. Pandangannya kosong seakan memutar ulang kejadian yang pernah terlewati di masa lalu, masa dimana Paris masih terlihat indah dengan musim gugurnya. Apakah sekarang Paris sudah tidak indah? Paris tetap indah sama seperti dulu bahkan lebih indah. Tetapi bagi Chanyeol Paris sekarang menjadi hantu. Dia telah merebut Baxian dari Chanyeol.

Selamanya.

 **Note :**

 **Annyeong...salam kenal**

 **Disini aku sangat pemula dalam dunia tulis menulis..Maafkan kalo ceritanya udah standart**

 **Masih harus belajar banyak..Mohon bantuannya readernim..**

 **Kalau cerita ini tanpa review aku berencana akan hapus ff ini**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Memory In Autumn**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

College Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated T**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **Chapter 1**

Musim panas telah berlalu. Berganti dengan musim gugur. Angin bertiup kencang. Perlahan tapi pasti, temperatur udara mulai bergerak mendekati titik beku. Hujan semakin sering menyapa bumi Eropa. Kadang deras. Kadang rintik-rintik. Kadang kabut. Tapi beruntung cuaca hari sedikit cerah dengan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran dengan warna-warna khas natural daun di musim gugur. Merah, coklat, kuning, menambah keindahan alam di musim rontok ini.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disini?" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Ooo..aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar Kris. Darimana kau? "

"Aku ada janji dengan Luna untuk ke toko buku bersama. Oh ya Chanyeol kau tau dimana Kai? Tolong bilang besok ada pertemuan pelajar korea ditempat biasa kau juga harus datang Chanyeol. Ada penyambutan untuk mahasiswa baru korea yang tinggal di Paris lusa. "

" Ooo..oke nanti akan kusampaikan "

" Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol, Luna sudah menungguku " pamit Kris seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Tiga tahun sudah Chanyeol menetap di Paris dan masih ada satu tahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Chanyeol bersyukur sahabatnya memilih universitas sama dengannya dan mereka berbagi apartemen bersama. Kai, sahabat Chanyeol adalah saksi bisu kehidupan Chanyeol di Paris.

" Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca. Chanyeol hanya menjawab gumaman tidak jelas.

" Dari tempat itu lagi? Yeol berhentilah berharap. Baxian tidak akan hidup lagi. Dia sudah meninggal. Kau sendiri yang mengantarkannya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Lanjutin hidupmu. Kau harus bisa move on Yeol. "

" Aku hidup Kai " jawab Chanyeol lirih sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan berusaha menatap Chanyeol " Ragamu hidup tapi jiwamu mati Yeol " Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan terus meminum airnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Apa yang dikatakan Kai adalah benar, raganya hidup tapi jiwanya ikut pergi bersama Baxian, cinta dan kekasihnya.

* * *

Drrrtt drrrttt Kai berusaha meraih handphone di meja sampingnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam tanpa melihat nama penelepon Kai langsung menggeser warna hijau.

"Hello " sapa Kai dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Kai..dimana kau sekarang? Anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggumu. Kita harus mempersiapan untuk penyambutan mahasiswa baru dari Korea besok " ternyata Kris yang meneleponnya. Kai yang baru bangun dari tidurnya setengah bingung seingatnya Kris tidak memberitahukannya perihal ini.

" Oh kau Kris. Pertemuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti..Sorry..baru bangun tidur jadi agak gak nyambung. Seingatku kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun denganku tentang pertemuan. "

"Oh God..pasti Chanyeol lupa memberitahumu..Aku kemarin menitipkan pesan ke Chanyeol agar kau dan dia hari ini datang ke pertemuan untuk persiapan mahasiswa baru Korea di Paris" Jelas Kris.

"Anak itu..pasti dia sibuk memikirkan Baxian lagi. Oke aku akan bersiap sekarang dan menyeret pria bodoh itu kesana Kris "

" Aku harap kau dan Chanyeol bisa kesini secepatnya karena pasukan kita untuk siap2 sangat kurang "

" I will do my best Kris " lalu telepon di matikan Kai.

" Chanyeol...kau kenapa gak bilang kemarin Kris menyuruh kita ke pertemuan persiapan mahasiswa baru Korea ? " omel Kai dari dapur. Kai sudah siap untuk berangkat dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas bahwa dia lupa menyampaikan pesan Kris.

"Cepatlah bersiap. Kau tau dia sudah agak marah sepertinya karena kita terlambat. Yah mahasiswa Korea di Paris tidak sebanyak mahasiswa negara lain jadi mereka butuh bantuan kita"

"Oke..aku akan bersiap sebentar. Dan Kai tunggu aku"

"Hhhhh...Arraseo aku akan menunggu. Cepatlah "

* * *

"Kalian kenapa datangnya lama sekali " Kris sudah memasang wajah bete dengan kedua tangan di pinggang menatap tajam kedua sahabat yang baru saja datang.

" Salahkan manusia tiang di sampingku Kris " Kai menjawab malas dengan bersedekap tangan. Kris melirik Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol yang diliat seperti itu oleh Kris hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas.

" Sorry Kris..aku lupa menyampaikan pada Kai. Kemarin pikiranku sedang kacau. Mianhe "

"Yasudah tak apa..tolong kalian urus tempat duduk disebelah kanan dan beberapa mejanya ya. Untuk tempat makanan dan sound system sudah beres kita hanya perlu mendekor ruangan di Aula ini "

" Kris..kira-kira berapa mahasiswa Korea yang bergabung dengan kita? " tanya Kai sambil mengangkat kursi untuk di tata.

"Hanyak 56 mahasiswa untuk tahun ini "

" Kenapa semakin tahun semakin sedikit mahasiswa Korea yang kuliah disini " gerutu Kai sambil mendorong meja-meja untuk di tata.

Tiba-tiba Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya " Chanyeol..apakah Baxian punya adik yang tahun ini masuk ke perguruan tinggi? " Chanyeol hanya mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kris dan langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya yang saat itu membantu Kai mendorong meja. Chanyeol akan memfokuskan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baxian.

" Baxian anak tunggal Kris. Dia tidak mempunyai adik maupun kakak " jawab Chanyeol lirih.

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan mulai menerawang ingatannya.

" Ada apa Kris tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya? "

" Ah itu..kau akan liat sendiri besok saat pertemuan di mulai..aku juga masih ragu. Aku pergi dulu ya " Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi menuju bagian lainnya dan membuat Chanyeol bingung ditempat.

 **Flashback**

 _Kris mengumpulkan data-data mahasiswa baru dari Korea yang akan kuliah di Paris. Sebagai ketua dari perkumpulan mahasiswa Korea di Paris, Kris harus memastikan siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota barunya nanti. Dia tidak ingin menjadi ketua yang tidak kenal dengan anggotanya. Dia mencermati satu persatu data dari mahasiswa baru tersebut. Ada satu data mahasiswa baru yang menarik perhatiannya dan dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah di foto tersebut " Byun Baekhyun "_

 **Note :**

 **Yeaaiii akhirnya chapter 1 diterbitkan juga..**

 **Terima Kasih sudah ada yang membaca prolog FF abal-abal ini**

 **Terima Kasih sudah ada yang memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini**

 **Gomawo readernim**

 **Maafkan ya kalau ada yang salah dengan FF ini ..masih harus banyak belajar**

 **Disini ada yang bisa bantu gak cara pengeditan di FFN? masih cupu banget nih bingung dari tadi hapus story dan akhirnya nyerah karena gak sesuai yang dipengenin T_T *Frustasi mode on**

 **Terima Kasih reviewnya** **leorna** **,** **JaeminNanana** **,** **hunhanshin**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya yaa readernim**


End file.
